1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a film peeling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a process for manufacturing a display device, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a film peeling device for peeling a film provided on a top surface and a bottom surface of a substrate is required so as to protect the substrate, such as a glass substrate on which an organic material is deposited.
Conventionally, the film is peeled while the substrate is disposed horizontally, and as display devices become wider, the substrate droops because of the weight of the substrate when the film of the substrate is peeled while the substrate moves in the horizontal direction, such that the film is not peeled with a uniform thickness.
Also, while the film to which an organic material is provided is peeled, the organic material may fall onto important installed components and pollute or contaminate the environment thereof.
Further, the conventional film peeling device may provide insufficient pressure and force for peeling the substrate of the wide display device, such that uniform peeling rates may not be achieved.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.